less fighting more team work
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Throne and Tinkor don't get along Knghtriss thinks deep down they are good buddys.
1. what in the world to do?

**Splatalot one shot =)**

one shot running out if ideas for fanfics I'll try to think harder.

Thorne was in his lab he was working on a new slime sadly for him he had to work with Tinkor. They don't get along much they do sometimes.

"No no no you're doing wrong little man." The alchemist said.

"No I'm not you are doing it wrong Mr I have anger problems!" Tink argued.

"Go on then what I'm I doing wrong?!" Thorne asked Crossly.

"everything that's what!" Tink snapped.

"Why I...Why you little!" Thorne snapped lunging towards Tink.

The inventor did the same, The frenimes were fighting it was hard to tell who was winning.

"You have anger issues." Tinkor said ,kicking the alchemist's legs over and over.

"OH YEA WELL YOU ACT LIKE A KID!" Thorne roared,Punching Tink's shoulders rapidly.

"SO WHAT YOU NEVER SMILE IT WON'T KILL YA!" Tinkor raged.

(5min later)

they were getting very tired.

"Ugh...giving...ugh...up...yet?..." Thorne asked,trying to punch Tink but he was so exhausted he missed.

"Uggh...no...agh...you...?" The inventor asked.

"...No..." Thorne said.

Suddenly Knightriss entered the room.

"WHY ARE YOU TO ALWAYS FIGHTING YOU ARE BOTH GONNA HAVE TO STOP MY OFFICE NOW!" The leader bellowed.

"This is your fault pipsqueak!" The alchemist retorted.

"Your fault more like Mohawk boy!" Tink retorted back.

* * *

(In the office)

"So the reason you chaps fight is because you don't like each other that much?" Knightriss asked.

"Yes." Thorne said.

"Well if you asked each other for help or what not you can be good and you both will have to work togetheruntill the end of this year you are both dismist." Kinghtriss said.

The duo walked out and whent back to the lab. When they were in the lab they remained silent.

10min later Tinkor was about to speak but he didn't.

"Goin' to say sometin' Tink?" Thorne asked.

"(Sigh) We are not best friends we only get along when we wanna. But Tinky can't see us working together well all the time." The inventor said sounding abit sad.

"I agree Knightriss think we can be best mats in 1week we need a slow and steady aporch." The moody defender said.

"I've got it." Tinkor said.

"What?" Thorne asked.

Tinkor whispered the idea.

* * *

In afew week they got along abit better, they still had fights now and again. But what can I say.

The end


	2. who stole the cereal we need anwsers

Thorne woke up on day he when to get his cereal but it was gone.

"Tinkor did you steal my cereal?" Thorne asked.

"Why would I wanna eat your stupid cereal." Tink said.

"IT IS NOT STUPID CEREAL IT IS SPIKE CEREAL!" The alchemist retorted.

"Simmer down why don't you?" The inventor asked, not realizing what he just said.

"I WILL NOT SIMMER DOWN!" Thorne ranted.

Skabb was walking into the kitchen.

"Skabb Thorne was gonna kill me." Tink said.

"YOU STOLE MY CEREAL!" Thorne said aggressively.

"NO I DIDN'T YOU FIBBER!" Tink Snapped.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Skabb shouted.

Thorne and Tinkor sopped fighting but they were giving each other glares.

"Why do you to fight 24/7?" Skabb asked.

"You and Gildar fight all the time so what's the difference?" Tink asked crossly.

Skabb couldn't deny that fact Tink was right.

"Well...um...err..." The Aussie barbarian said.

"Hmm thought so." The British alchemist said.

"Why do we fight?" Thorne asked Tinkor.

"I dunno oh maybe Matthew and Elliott they could know." Tinkor said.

"Oh yea." Thorne said.

"But Matthew is at work and Elliott he might be doing errands." Tink said.

"Oh." The alchemist said.

(7 hours later)

"Ugh we have been wating ages." Tink moaned.

After Tink said that he heard singing.

"#Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh I'm Matty Burns I am the best in the world and that's a fact#"

"# Oh Matthew you are abit like Gildar now if you like I have a spare hang glider#"

Thorne looked over one of the battlments and saw Matty and Elliott.

"OI Matthew,Elliott I need to have a chat!" Thorne shouted.

"FOR THE ONE GAZILLONTH TIME IT'S MATTY OR MATT NOT MATTHEW!" Matty said using his megaphone.

"Sorry just get in side the castle." Thorne said.


	3. Matty and Elliott fight

"Let's go inside the castle." Elliott said walking he turned around,Matty was still in the same place he was standing.

"Um Matty er hello Earth to Matthew..." Elliott said,"Ugh I'm I talking to a brick wall here?"

Matty pulled out grappling hooks from is trouser pocket.

"We can get in the castle with these I'm not walkin'." Matty said.

"You are highly lazy Matthew." Elliott said.

"stop addressing me as Matthew oh my god oh." Matty quickly covered his mouth.

"Stop cursing." Elliott ad crossly.

"I can't help it." Matt protested, swinging a grappling hook on the moat wall.

"Well try and get up the moat wall faster." Elliott said.

"Ugh...Shut up Francis you are annoying me." Matthew grunted.

When Matty B got to the top of the narrow wall he had a hard time keeping his balance. "Oh ahg oh wha uh...steady...steady." Matty just managed to regain his balance.

"Ugh...ELLIOTT I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" Matthew said though his megaphone.

"OK MATTHEW I WON'T SAY A THING!" Elliott said, "AND WATCH OUT FOR THE CROCODILES!"

Matty Burns slowly looked down at the moat, Crocodiles were glaring at Matt.

"Oh lord." Matthew whispered. Burns had tried several attempts (By several I mean a lot) until he used the second grapple hook to reach the balcony.

"(Sigh) right here gose." Matty said swinging him self a cross. But unfortunately the crocs jumped up, trying to gobble Burnsy up.

"AGH AGH WHA!" Matthew shirked, scrambling up the rope when he made it Elliott was laughing hysterically "HAHAHA OH MATTHEW HAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE HAHAHA SEN YOUR FACE HAHA OHOH!" Elliott's face turned red due to him laughing so hard.

"SHUT UP YOU YOU... SNOB!" Matty shouted, "WE'LL SEE WHO WILL BE HAVING THE LAST LAUGH ELLIOTT CHARLES FRANCIS"

What Matty said had made Elliott fume. "I'M NOT A SNOB YOU DWARF BOY!" Elliott fumed,climbing the first rope.


	4. Soggy and we're goin' mountain climbing

Matty gaped at Elliott's insult "Elliott Smelliott." Matty chanted.

"IO watch yer lip fowl mouth." Elliott said jumping to the second grappling hook. Much to Burns's dismay the crocodiles didn't attack.

When Elliot was a quarter up Matty bushed a button to make the hook let go of the balcony. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Elliott screamed.

Then (SPLASH) Elliott plummeted into the mucky moat water. "HA H HAAAAAAA HAHAHA OH HAAAA ppppppppptttttttthhhhhhhhhhh HA HA BAHHH." Matty laughed loudly.

Elliott quickly got out of the moat (Punching some crocodiles in the process) "GRRR MATTHEW BURNS!" Elliott screamed.

(5min later)

Tinkor was trying not to laugh when he saw a soggy Elliott Francis enter the prep room. "(Snort) Had a shower Elliott." Tink giggled.

"Matthew Burns what happened to the hook?" Francis asked.

"I might need to upgrade it I have used it a lot." Matty said looking at one of the Grappling hooks.

"We wanna know why we despised each other." The alchemist said.

"Well it might be somethin' to do with appearance, the way you act or the society you grew up in." Matty said.

"Or if you fight about opinions and maybe if you have an idea ect you might fight to see which is better." Elliott said in his posh English accent .

"Do you hate each other?" Thorne asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllll we're not best mates best mates we are just normal mates." Matty said.

"This ain't getting us anywhere." Tink said

"Well we could ask the oracle of wisdom but he is located in the mountains of cold street." Matty sang.

"BUT THA'T FAR AWAY AND... oh for get it let's just go and get this over and done with." Thorne snapped.

"Um the oracle speaks Swedish and I think Wendo would be helpful. After all he can speak a hell of a lot of different languages." Matty said.

"MATTHEW STOP CURSIN'" Thorne and Elliott shouted.

"He can't help it." Tinkor said.

"Thank you at least some one understands ." Matty said, Keeping his anger under control.

Matt got out his phone and called Wendo. "Hello you have reached Wendo how is it? Wendo asked on his phone.

"Hello my buddy." Matty said.

"Ah Matthew what do ya want?" Wendo asked.

"If I'm correct you can speak in a lot of languages." Matty asked.

"Yes I can why?" Wendo asked.

"I need to see the oracle at the top of cold street mountain and he speaks Sweden." Matty said.

"Oh OK I'll meet you at the bottom of the mountain well the north." Wendo said.

"Good I'll be there in 20min I need to get some gear." Matty said.

"OK see ya." Wendo said.

"Bye." Matty said then ended the call.

"We goin' mountain climbing?" Tink asked.

"Yes." Burns said.


End file.
